Barney's Stuupendous Puzzle Fun (in SagwaandRecessFanatic1991's dream)
Barney's Stu-u-u-upendous Puzzle Fun is a Barney Home Video which was originally packaged with the Actimates TV Pack. The video is enhanced when being used with Actimates Barney, however it can still be watched even without owning the doll or the TV Pack. It was released on March 18, 1997. Plot Barney and the gang solve a ten piece puzzle, while reliving some of their favorite moments from the third season of Barney & Friends, as well as ones from it's home videos. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Song List # Barney Theme Song # Look Through the Window # The Having Fun Song # Having Fun With A Puzzle # A Hunting We Will Go # The More We Share Together (Scene Taken from: ''Barney's Talent Show'') # The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Twice Is Nice!") # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") # Five Little Ducks (Scene Taken from: "Twice Is Nice!") # Pretty Kitty Blues (Scene Taken from: "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends") # Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Scene Taken from: "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends") # A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: ''Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons'') # Help Protect the Earth (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") # The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") # Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: ''Barney's Sense-Sational Day'') # Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") # The Library (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") # My Kite (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay # You Can Be Proud # Having Fun With A Puzzle (Reprise) # I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The new material of this home video uses the Season 3 Barney costume from "Barney's Fun and Games". *This marks: **One of a few times Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, after the Barney Theme Song, he is seen bringing in a special puzzle he got in the mail, thanks to his friend, Mr. Tenagain, to the school classroom. **One of a few times Barney does not turn back to a doll at the end. Instead, after I Love You, everyone says goodbye to Barney and leave the school classroom, and Barney talks to the viewers about what he and the others did, as solving the ten piece puzzle today, and after that, he says "And remember, I love you". He waves "goodbye" as we fade to the end credits. *The version of I Love You was later used in "My Party with Barney" and "Try and Try Again", except in "My Party with Barney", the second verse was high-pitched, and in "Try and Try Again", the vocal arrangement is different. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997 Still) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) Closing #End Credits #Barney's Party Celebration trailer #Joe Scruggs VHS trailer #Barney's Once Upon a Time trailer 2004 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Tool Power trailer #Thomas & Friends: Steamies VS. Diesels trailer #Barney: Just Imagine (2004) trailer #Angelina Ballerina VHS/DVD trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)